Lima Belas Menit
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Selalu. Sasuke selalu melihat gadis itu di pinggir danau. Dan ia juga selalu merelakan lima belas menitnya untuk gadis itu/"Karena kita semua berhak untuk bahagia. Dengan siapapun itu."/[#SHBF9;Waktu]


Konoha sedang mengalami musim dingin. Salju turun seharian, membuat para warga susah beraktivitas dengan salju nyaris setinggi lutut yang melapisi jalanan. Bahkan para _shinobi_ pun memilih untuk menghangatkan diri saja di rumah masing-masing.

Akan tetapi, kalimat terakhir itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika orang lain enak-enak meminum teh atau cokelat di dalam rumah bersama keluarga mereka, lelaki itu malah menyibukkan diri dengan berlatih di salah satu _training ground_ di pinggir desa. Salju tidak menghalanginya untuk berlatih. Toh, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumahnya.

Tidak ada juga yang bisa diajak minum teh bersama.

Sasuke beranjak ketika matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan udara terasa semakin dingin. Ia tidak mau mati beku, walau ia tahu elemen apinya bisa mencairkan salju di sana dalam sekejap.

Berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan terbenam ke dalam saku mantel, Sasuke menoleh ke sebuah danau yang membeku karena dingin ketika melewatinya. Dan hari ini ia kembali melihat gadis itu.

Hyuuga Hinata, berdiam diri di pinggir sebuah danau yang membeku. Dan Sasuke merelakan lima belas menitnya untuk Hinata.

* * *

 **Lima Belas Menit © Hayi Yuki**

 **Naruto © MK**

 **For #SHBF9 #Waktu**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata berdiri diam di pinggir danau. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam sambil memandang kejauhan. Ketika musim semi, danau ini benar-benar tempat favorit para warga untuk berpiknik. Hutannya hijau dan asri, airnya jernih sehingga ikan pun bisa terlihat jelas.

Beda ketika musim dingin, dimana semuanya hanyalah salju. Danau membeku hingga kau bisa berseluncur diatasnya, dan Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana nasib ikan-ikan dibawah sana. Karena itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa seorang Nona Hyuuga yang terhormat tidak berada di dalam rumahnya yang hangat melainkan berdiri kedinginan di pinggir sebuah danau.

Nyaris tanpa suara Sasuke menggerakkan kaki untuk mendekati Hinata di bawah sana. Posisi jalanan yang lebih tinggi dibanding danau membuatnya mengambil satu lompatan dan mendarat tak jauh di belakang Hinata.

Si Hyuuga tampaknya sadar ada seseorang di belakangnya. Hinata membalikkan tubuh, menjumpai seraut wajah dingin mantan _nukenin_ yang dulu sempat menggemparkan desa karena kepulangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" ucapnya. Mata _lavender_ nya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut. Tapi tanpa rasa takut layaknya para warga yang masih belum menerima keberadaan sang Uchiha terakhir. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke lega karenanya. Paling tidak ia tidak menakuti Hinata.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Hinata, Sasuke melangkah hingga berdiri di sebelah Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya heran, tapi tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan salju seperti ini?" beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke membuka mulut. Matanya terpaku pada danau yang membeku.

Hinata tidak mengira Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya, tapi dijawabnya saja pertanyaan itu. "En-entahlah... mungkin meratapi n-nasib."

Mata kiri Sasuke yang berupa Rinnegan melirik Hinata di sebelahnya. Aneh, gadis itu berwajah sendu. Sasuke tidak tahu apapun mengenai Hinata Hyuuga, tetapi ia berpikir apa yang membuatnya memasang wajah memelas. Hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik sebelum otak cemerlangnya berhasil menemukan jawaban.

"Karena si _Baka Dobe_ , huh?" tebaknya.

Hinata tak menampik, namun tak pula mengiyakan.

Siapa yang tidak tahu berita pertunangan Hokage Ketujuh dengan Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha? Beritanya bahkan terdengar sampai ke empat negara besar lainnya. Naruto melamar Sakura musim gugur kemarin, bertepatan dengan hari ketika pria _blonde_ itu berulang tahun. Hinata yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Naruto terbelalak saat Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan memegang kotak beludru berisi cincin.

Dan seolah belum cukup menghancurkan hatinya, minggu lalu Naruto mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura akan dilangsungkan Februari nanti, di hari kasih sayang.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain memang menyedihkan, ya," katanya. Wajah Hinata yang semula menunduk kini terangkat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai Sakura- _san_?" tanyanya terkejut. Gagapnya hilang untuk pertama kali.

Yang didapat Hinata bukan jawaban melainkan dengusan meremehkan.

"Sudahlah, aku kedinginan. Buang-buang waktu saja di sini, seharusnya lima belas menit setelah aku selesai berlatih aku sudah berada di rumahku," membalikkan badan, Sasuke bersiap meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi ketika ia sudah berada kembali di jalan yang tertutup salju, Sasuke merasakan Hinata ikut melangkah di belakang sana.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sasuke kembali berlatih. Baguslah salju tidak turun sederas kemarin. Ia tidak harus susah payah mengeringkan bajunya yang basah terkena salju seperti kemarin. Ingin mengeringkan baju dengan elemen api, ia malah nyaris membakar apa yang harusnya dikeringkan.

Ketika ia berjalan pulang, Sasuke selalu melambatkan langkahnya ketika melewati danau yang masih membeku. Seperti biasa, Hinata Hyuuga berdiri di pinggir danau tanpa bergerak, dan seperti biasa pula Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, hanya perasaan ingin saja.

"Ha-hari ini Na-naruto- _kun_ dan S-Sakura- _san_..." tampaknya Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang ingin menangis. Sasuke menolehkan kepala, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan si Hyuuga.

"Naruto dan Sakura kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Seharian ia berlatih, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di desa.

"M-mereka.." Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Tumpah sudah tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi. isakannya terdengar memilukan bahkan di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak tahan mendengar suara menangis, apalagi menangis seorang perempuan. Memuakkan. Tapi yang ini beda, Sasuke memang terganggu, namun bukan karena suara tangis Hinata, melainkan karena gadis ini menangis.

Dan alasan Hinata menangis.

Karena itu tubuhnya bergerak sendiri merengkuh tubuh rapuh Hinata. Menenggelamkan wajah gadis itu ke dadanya. Membiarkan Hinata membasahi bajunya. Peduli amat jika ia harus menggunakan _katon_ lagi untuk mengeringkan pakaian.

Beberapa menit lamanya mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, tangannya melingkari punggung Hinata, dan Hinata tidak menolak. Bahkan ketika pada akhirnya Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, dengan Hinata beberapa meter di belakangnya, tidak ada kata terucap diantara mereka.

Yang Hinata lakukan hanya menghapus sisa air matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut terima kasih, dan menghitung berapa menit yang sudah Sasuke habiskan untuknya di pinggir danau.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas dengan desain menarik digenggam erat oleh Hinata. Berkali-kali ia membacaapa yang tertulis di kertas, dan berkali-kali pula ia menarik napas berat. Di tangan Hinata kini terdapat undangan pernikahan dari pasangan paling dinanti di Konoha. Undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

Setengah meter di kanannya, Sasuke mengamati sang gadis bangsawan. Semenjak peristiwa ia menenangkan Hinata yang menangis dengan pelukan, sejak itu pula Sasuke selalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya jika gadis itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan air mata.

Kali ini undangan pernikahan Naruto. Hinata pasti akan menangis. Lagi.

Tapi untuk kali ini Sasuke salah, karena ketika ia melihat lebih jelas wajah Hinata, yang ia temui adalah senyum tipis di bibir _heiress_ Hyuuga. Dan Sasuke yang biasa memasang wajah datar untuk apapun bahkan tidak sempat menyembunyikan raut wajah herannya.

Hinata mempertahankan senyumnya ketika beradu pandang dengan mantan kriminal itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ke-kelihatannya kau terkejut aku ti-tidak menangis seperti biasanya," masih dengan sedikit gagap bibir mungil itu berbicara. Lidah Hinata seolah kelu apabila iris _lavender_ nya bertemu dengan sepasang iris berbeda milik sang Uchiha.

Memang Sasuke heran. Jika Hinata masih patah hati karena hubungan Naruto dan Sakura, seharusnya gadis itu akan menangis jika diberikan undangan pernikahan sang pelita hati. Tapi toh Hinata malah tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tidak menyukai _dobe_?" simpul Sasuke.

"M-menurut Sasuke- _kun_ , apa setiap orang berhak u-untuk ba-bahagia?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

Bingung, tapi Sasuke tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menjawab. Wajahnya yang berhadapan dengan Hinata ia palingkan. Matanya menerawang kejauhan. Apa yang Hinata pikirkan sampai mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya? Sudah tahu Sasuke itu _nyaris_ tidak punya perasaan, seharusnya gadis itu bertanya pada si Hokage saja jika ingin mendapat kata-kata mutiara.

Namun Hinata tetap menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pemilik dua _kekkei genkai_ itu.

Butuh dua menit untuk Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Karena kita semua berhak untuk bahagia. Dengan siapapun itu."

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, dan melihat gadis itu melebarkan senyum seakan tertawa. Mendadak Sasuke ingin memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik lagi ucapannya. Sialan, kenapa ia malah jadi bahan tertawaan Hinata seperti ini? Niat menghibur patah hati Hinata malah melenceng jadi objek yang ditertawakan.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu, aku mau pulang," bahkan terdengar jelas nada suara Sasuke jengkel bercampur malu. Hal ini justru membuat Hinata mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Sasuke berjalan menjauh, masih dengan perasaan jengkel namun dibarengi dengan perasaan lega ketika untuk pertama kalinya dalam Desember ini seorang Hinata mengeluarkan senyum dan tawa.

Biasanya Hinata akan mengikut di belakang, tapi hari ini pemilik Byakuugan itu menyusul langkah panjang Sasuke dengan setengah berlari dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Untuk jadi bahan tertawaan?"

Hinata nyaris tertawa ketika Sasuke tak sungkan menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut gadis itu melembut, "Bu-bukan."

"Lalu?"

Kali ini senyum malu yang terlukis di bibir Hinata sembari ia berucap, "Untuk lima belas menitnya setiap kali aku bersedih."

Saat itu juga Sasuke menghentikan jalannya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke berlatih bukan untuk memperkuat diri, tetapi untuk mengusir kebosana selagi menunggu sore menjemput. Karena yang ia tunggu takkan datang sebelum sore menjelang malam. Pemandangan punggung Hinata membelakanginya di danau sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Sasuke.

Karena itu ketika sore ini Hinata malah memunggungi danau dan menatapnya ketika Sasuke berjalan pulang, alis sewarna rambut laki-laki itu terangkat. Heran.

"Hinata," sapanya ketika tanpa repot-repot berjalan langsung melompat ke hadapan Hinata sehingga jarak mereka bahkan kurang dari setengah meter.

Hinata terkesiap ketika wajah tampan Sasuke berada tak jauh wajah meronanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," balasnya.

Sasuke ingat tanggal berapa sekarang. Tanggal 13 Februari.

"Kenapa denganmu? Teringat besok?" sebenarnya Sasuke tak yakin ketika mengucapkan ini. Ia tak ingin Hinata _mewek_. Sudah lama gadis ini tidak menangis, dan Sasuke tak mau dirinya menghancurkan sore yang indah ini dengan suara tangis Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tidak menangis seperti dugaannya. Sedikitpun tak ada kesedihan di wajah sang nona Hyuuga. Tangan Hinata terjulur, meraih sebelah pipi Sasuke. Dan lelaki itu terdiam, matanya mencoba untuk menyelami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata.

Hinata mengagumi betapa Tuhan menciptakan seorang Sasuke Uchiha nyaris sempurna.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , katamu ki-kita semua berhak untuk bahagia dengan si-siapa saja, kan?" tanyanya sekedar memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "A-aku menghabiskan lima belas me-menit dari waktu Sa-sasuke- _kun_ setiap harinya. Tapi a-aku malah b-berharap Sasuke- _kun_ mau me-menemaniku lebih dari lima belas menit," ungkap Hinata.

Otak jenius Sasuke memerlukan lima detik untuk sepenuhnya paham apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata. Gadis ini bilang ia ingin bersama Sasuke lebih dari lima belas menit seperti biasa, apa maksudnya Hinata ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?

"Hinata, aku ̶ "

Sang _heiress_ mengulum senyum lembut. Dan Sasuke seketika bersumpah ia takkan membiarkan senyum itu hilang. Mungkin memang perlu lebih dari lima belas menit untuk bersama dengan Hinata, tetapi semuanya berawal dari lima belas menitnya bersama seorang gadis di pinggir danau.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yak, Hayi ngebut setoran. Kayaknya dulu Hayi pernah bilang entah di A/N atau di PM bakal ngepost ff SasuHina, tapi ternyata baru sekarang wkwk setelah berbulan-bulan. Ada tugas novel bindo yang harus selesai hari ini juga, jadi nggak bisa lama-lama nulis A/N hehe.

Mind to review, minna? ^^


End file.
